omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Potar
Category:Boredfan1 Category:Teru Nara Personality Potar's personality has fluctuated throughout the course of DBZ. At first he acted indifferent and apathetic to others and their emotions, but as the series went on, he began to become more open and emotional with people, understanding them a lot more than he used to. This was because he met Zukin, another Saiyan, who he fell in love over a moderately short period of time. The emotional part of him is a key reason why Potar has gone to such lengths that he did, feeling torn about the fusion of Zukin and Lucifer (also known as Zufer). He also acted brashly and recklessly once Lucifer bad-mouthed Zukin, showing that, for one of the first times in the series, that he would go to many lengths to prove that Zukin is not someone he can just insult with Potar nearby. Appearance Potar's natural appearance hasn't changed all that much from the beginning of the series, but he still looks different enough to consider the difference a 'change'. His natural appearance has been compared to Gohan's only a few times, but the resemblance he has to Gohan is still uncanny nonetheless. Some have even said that his appearance is exactly like Gohan in his teenage years but with light brown hair instead of black and blue eyes instead of black. Moreover, his clothing has changed vastly since the beginning. In the beginning of the series, he wore what can only be described as a slightly torn blue gi with a few bandages wrapped around his arms. But as time progressed, this changed; on Namek, he gained Namekian clothing in substitute for what was described as 'dirty rags', and pre-Zufer incident, he wore this. But the moment the Zufer incident hit, he changed his clothing appearance dramatically, wearing lighter armor with gloves - nobody really knows why he did this, but it is suggested that he changed appearance due to the emotions he was feeling at that time. A month or so after the Zufer incident Potar was seen wearing casual clothes for the first time: A short-sleeved tee, beige khakis, hazel sandals with chestnut straps, and, peculiarly, an orange backpack. Once the multiverse tournament began though, he returned to wearing what King Kai's student normally wear (although technically only being a 'part-time student'). Plot Introduction arc The story starts with the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament, where Potar and Zukin are challenging each other to the crown of the tournament. However, neither of them end up winning and it results in a tie. They end up heavily injured on both sides and Potar is seen to have harbored numerous regrets about the previous battle, wondering why he lost a all. But the moment he is pondering this deeply, a huge spike of ki appears, seemingly, not only Potar but Zukin as well. As a result of their combined detection of the spiking ki, both of them jump out of their respective windows and head for it. Zukin arrives there first, being the faster of the two. Upon reaching the converged point of immense ki, they both find a metal space pod of sorts. Potar opens it, reluctant to see what is inside. He finds a man, one that definitely doesn't seem normal - both his appearance and amount of ki he has is abnormal, arousing suspicions in Potar greatly. The man's name was Lucifer, a soon-to-be partner with Zukin and Potar and plays a key part in the Zufer Crisis arc. But none of the three have time to relax as three other pods rain down. These pods have the last remnants of Frieza's army inside of them, and each have unique and frankly odd personalities and appearances. The three proceed to fight these aliens, despite their relationships not yet being established - or rather, had not begun at all. Potar fought an alien by the name Gata and was known as 'The Cowboy of Namek', one of the first and last Namekians to actually manage joining Frieza's Army. It was soon revealed after their battle that he killed not only his own family and friends, but countless rebelling Namekians in the 'Namekian Civil War', a civil war where the Namekians had grown tired of the lifestyle they lived which was a lot like slavery in their minds, and decided to rebel. However, they failed as the military superpower known as Frieza's Army crushed them before they could do anything too far out of belief. Eventually, Potar defeated the alien he was paired up with, albeit with a few struggles. He then met up with the others at an agreed point, but they were surprised with what would be there: another, much stronger alien appeared behind Potar, Zukin and Lucifer. His name was Yopo, and was stronger than the three combined. They struggled, and didn't even win of their own accord. The only reason they managed to survive their encounter with Yopo is the fact that a humanoid creature appeared before Yopo, sacrificing his own life to save the trio. "You must live," he states, "You are the only hope that this universe has left. Please, I beg of you! Forgive me for my actions, and go to Namek in my spaceship immediately and find the Namekian Balls in order to restore this planet to its previous state. You don't have much time, hurry!" Furthermore, his sacrifice resulted in the complete annihilation of the Earth, but Potar, Zukin and Lucifer managed to board the spaceship and flied off in time. Once they were at a stable position in space, they decided just to relax a bit on the various pieces of furniture scattered in an organized yet relaxing fashion. All was going well until Lucifer bad-mouthed Zukin, leading to Potar raging in response to Lucifer's comment. This lead to parts of the ship shattering, rupturing and generally exploding. Zukin had to calm Potar down in order for such an outcome to be avoided. This was the first time where Potar's deep emotional care for Zukin was shown, but the clues left didn't imply enough for it to be considered love. After a day or two on the ship, Lucifer discovered a Gravity Training Chamber. The others soon followed him, but Potar was reluctant to do so as his hatred for Lucifer was recently triggered. Lucifer would be the first to go in, to see what it was about. He didn't know how it really worked, but saw some instructions that read out exactly what to do. He followed such instructions, resulting in both Potar and Zukin being blown out of the room with the reinforced metal door anchoring down into the floor, creating a shock wave between Potar and Zukin and the door, another thing which would deter them from even having a little peek at the inside. A few hours passed, Lucifer finally came out of the chamber. He looked tuckered out, and explained that the chamber generated a gravitational force so that your body could become stronger. Potar was next to follow suit to this, and chose a stronger gravitation force than Lucifer did. Following Potar's go, Zukin was next to enter. This cycle would continue for a few weeks, every day - or at least, until they arrived at Namek. They eventually arrived at Namek. But what they would find there...would be unexpected. Namek arc The trio eventually arrived on Namek. They began to delegate directions to the each of them, sending Potar to the North, Zukin to the East and Lucifer to the West. This, of course, left only one direction unexplored, where the reunited trio would explore once they met at the agreed point, where they were currently at this point in time. Potar, on his way to the first ball, discovered a legendary Namekian who was friends with Son Goku and also was a member of the Z Fighters. Potar would initially be surprised at such a person here, but got over his surprise quite quickly. The reason for this was simple: a dragon-like creature would have gobbled up a Namek Ball, and Potar didn't have time to stay by and idly chat. However, the Namekian, Piccolo, did not like this effort to kill what he believed to be an 'innocent and harmonious being', and so he clashed with Potar over the ball. Potar wasn't letting up, but neither was Piccolo. Piccolo soon overwhelmed Potar, having approximately '10x more experience', as stated by Piccolo. Eventually they had to settle to one agreement: Potar wouldn't kill the dragon, but Piccolo would offer him a few Namek Balls instead. Potar wouldn't accept such a proposition without the ball from the dragon first however, and would continue bargaining over numerous other things so that he could get that ball. Piccolo then states that the ball inside of that dragon is a fake, and just a replica that the dragon ate. Eventually, the three meet with all the Namek balls but one, with Piccolo giving him the Namek Balls after confirming who he is, a person from Earth who wishes to restore to its form, and Piccolo tells Potar that he already knew this and was expecting some people to come and restore the Earth to its natural state. But Potar questions Piccolo's ethics in response to his explanation, wondering why if he knew he didn't do anything prior to the trio landing on Namek. Piccolo does not explain why, but instead answers with "Let's hurry" in order to disengage a conversation Piccolo did not want to engage in. They soon find the last ball and take it, placing it on the ground and wishing for Porguna, Namek's wish dragon. They ask for restoration of Earth, and is granted. There are two others wishes, Piccolo fills up one of these by wishing for that they "could visit King Kai's planet, so that they could train" which shocked the others, but Piccolo's expression remained straight throughout his wish. That then left them with a final wish. Potar comically suggested "A wish bank", but Porunga dusted this off as humor and wanted an actual wish. Zukin suggested "strength", but Porunga denied this, stating that strength is ambiguous and can be subjective, and that the wish must be an non-biased wish. Lucifer finally stated "a better insight to our abilities", which Porunga agreed to, as the insight they'd receive would be an objective analysis and provided a few ways to revealing those potentials. Soon after the wish, not even giving the now-four a chance to talk about the wishes made, they were teleported to King Kai's planet where they would train. King Kai would obviously be weirded out by the fact that three stranger plus Piccolo would appear there, but Piccolo would explain the situation and King Kai would nod in agreement, deciding the train all three of them if they could catch Bubbles, his pet monkey. But unlike the last time where this test was demonstrated (on Goku when he first visited) and Bubbles was just one monkey, King Kai would click his fingers, duplicating Bubble's into two apparent clones. The three would chase after the three bubbles. After a day or two, all three of them caught the duplicated bubbles. King Kai would congratulate them, fully accepting them as students of his. After the training which lasted slightly more than half a year (6 months and a week to be exact) they would return to Earth once again. However, when they got there a fear, a much larger fear than the one they were expecting at Namek would appear... Pre-Zufer arc = = Category:Characters